Trick or Treat
by Thindy
Summary: Piper goes out for Halloween.  #14 in the Piper series.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Trick or Treat (1/3)

RATING: G  
>CHARACTERS: Toby<p>

SUMMARY: Piper goes out for Halloween

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin. They are only being used with what little imagination I have.  
>FOLLOWS: It's Time You Learn to Share<p>

***One***

"How about this one?"

"No it's not pretty enough."

"It's pretty."

"But it's not special. And I want to be special."

"Piper honey you don't need a Halloween costume to be special. You're special just the way you are," CJ said smiling down at her daughter.

"Then I wants to be extra special."

"Extra special," CJ nodded her head. "I get ya," she began to browse through the hundreds of costumes that were hung up on racks.

"I thought you wanted to be Cinderella for Halloween?"

"Yeah but Natasha Andres is being Cinderella. She already brought in a picture to show everybody."

"Andres? How come that name sounds familiar?"

"Her mommy works in the White House too."

"Ahh yes, Janine. I never liked her much."

"Then you definitely wouldn't like Natasha. She's snooty."

"Hmm, she sounds like her mother." CJ picked up a Miss Piggy outfit from the rack and displayed it for Piper. "Is this special enough?"

"Yuck! I doesn't want to be saying 'Hi-ya' all night."

CJ chuckled and placed the costume back looking for more. "I found it," Piper exclaimed.

CJ walked back over to Piper and removed the item that Piper was holding from the bottom, "It's Raggedy Ann," CJ said all giddy.

"Who?"

"Raggedy Ann. Oh she was my favourite when I was a little girl."

"She's pretty," Piper replied as she stared at the picture of Raggedy Ann on the package. "I want to be her. Can I be her?"

"Of course you can sweetie. Oh I loved that doll so much. I'd still have her if my brother hadn't decapitated her. I won't even mention what they did to poor Andy."

"What does decapapated mean?"

CJ laughed, "Decapitated," she corrected. "And you're too young to know what it means."

"Well it looks like everything you need is included here. It's got the apron, bloomers, dress, socks, cap and a wig. We'll just have to buy some makeup and I think we're good to go."

"Do you think Daddy will like my costume?"

"Daddy is going to love your costume."

"Is he going to like Keegan's?"

"He's going to hate it," CJ said as she winked at her daughter.

***The White House 2 Weeks Later***

"What time do all these ankle biters start coming through?" Josh asked Donna as he entered his office.

"Stop calling them that Josh. It's not polite."

"Well what else am I supposed to call them?"

"How about children Josh? That is what they are."

"What neighbourhood did you grow up in?"

"Apparently a safer one than you did. Now where is your costume?"

Josh chuckled, "I'm not wearing a costume."

"Josh I specifically bought you a costume to wear tonight for the kids."

"Well I'm not wearing it."

"Josh you have to."

"Says who?"

"Leo. He sent a memo stating that all Staff had to dress up in costume for tonight."

"Well then it sucks to be Leo because if he thinks I'm wearing a costume then he can…."

"He can what?"

Josh looked up at the voice coming from his door. It was Leo standing before him with his arms crossed, "Continue Josh. I'd like to hear the rest of that sentence."

"Uh, uh," Josh stammered.

"That's what I thought. Now get changed."

"Leo," Josh said as he threw a folder onto his desk. "This is ridiculous. Why do we have to dress up? I don't even have kids for crying out loud."

"Or like them," Donna whispered. She caught the look that Josh threw her and quickly pretended to be fascinated by her shoes.

"Because it's what the President wants that's why."

"Is Toby dressing up?"

"Would it make you happier to learn that he too is being forced as well?" Leo asked.

Josh shrugged, "It might."

"Well he is. And so is CJ and Will and Donna."

"Yeah but they are the only morons who actually enjoy it," Josh argued.

"I'm not a moron you…moron," Donna shouted at Josh.

"So what's your costume Leo?"

"I'm going as a Musketeer," Leo admitted proudly.

Josh laughed, "A What?"

"A musketeer."

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one? Just a plain musketeer."

"Well there are a few of them. Let me see there's Athos, Porthos, Armais."

"Whichever one was of authority…. that one. Now I suggest you hurry up and get ready. The children will be here soon."

"Fine," Josh whined. "But I'm not going to be friendly."

"When are you ever?" Leo asked as he left the room.

Donna rocked from one foot to another watching Josh, "What are you so happy about?"

"You have to wear a costume," she sang teasingly.

"Yeah well at least my costume is cool. You can't go wrong with Star Trek."

"Oh I almost forgot Josh. They were out of Star Trek costumes when I went so I had to get you something else."

"What?" Josh asked his voice rising with panic.

Donna took a few steps back, "Donna!"

"What did you do Donna?" Josh yelled out. Donna quickly left his office and ran down the hall.

"Oh my God Donna what did you do?" Josh said allowed as he left his office and entered Donna's area. There lying on the back desk was his costume wrapped sealed in a garment bag.

Josh played with his fingers for a few seconds building up the courage to take a look. He unzipped the bag and cried out, "DONNA!"

***Two***

"Have you seen CJ?"

"Not yet I haven't Toby. Aren't you getting dressed up?"

Toby glanced down at his appearance and replied, "I am dressed."

"That's your costume? What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a law suit. See the papers stapled to my suit?"

Ginger rolled her eyes, "Figures," she replied.

"Hey, I got this idea from Denzel Washington himself," Toby yelled out to Ginger but she had already vacated the area.

Will came around the corner practically bouncing, "Hey Toby did you get that memo I sent you?"

"About what?"

"Congressmen Jaffers has moved up the date for the hearing and….."

Toby glanced at Will's outfit and started laughing, "I'm sorry," he said.

Will continued, "The date has been moved up a week and I don't even have a rough draft started and…"

Toby placed his hand on the wall that separated both his and Will's office and nearly cried laughing so hard. "What is so funny?" Will asked placing his hands on either side of his hips.

"Oh good God don't do that," Toby said through laughter.

"What's the big deal? I don't understand."

Toby wiped his eyes dry of tears, "The big deal is that I can hardly take you seriously when you are standing before wearing this big ass Sumo outfit."

Will looked at himself and blushed, "I kind of forgot I was already wearing this thing." He slapped his hips and Toby started to laugh again.

"You look like you weigh 500 pounds," he cried out.

"It feels it too. Do you know this thing actually comes with a fan?"

This only made Toby laugh even harder. Will waved him off and as he tried to walk into the doorway of his office he couldn't fit and bounced back. He tried again pushing harder and got himself jammed.

"Uh Toby?"

"Uh huh," Toby said wiping his face once more.

"I'm stuck."

Toby burst out laughing and kicked the wall a few times. CJ came by with Keegan and when she spotted Toby laughing she glanced at the reason and once she saw Will stuck in the doorway of his office she too started laughing.

"Can either of you sadistic people please help me? I've got to pee," Will cried.

***The Oval Office***

"I look stupid."

"You look fine."

"Well then I feel stupid."

"Don't test me right now Jed," Abbey told her husband as she completed zipping up his costume.

"There," she said clasping her hands. "Oh Jed you look wonderful."

"I look like an idiot," he replied back.

"Well it takes one to look like one," she retorted.

There was a knock on the door and then Charlie entered the Oval Office. "Mrs. Bartlett you look lovely."

"Why thank you Charlie. I just love your costume."

"Thanks. I was going to go as a Mac Daddy but I didn't want to spend the evening explaining to people what that was exactly."

"That's a good idea Son. Either way I think you'll be explaining that one. What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Morpheus Sir."

"What's a Morpheus?"

"He's from the Matrix."

"What's a Matrix?" Jed looked at Abbey for help and she just brushed him off.

"It's a movie Sir with Keanu Reeves and Laurence Fishbourne."

"You kids and your new age movies. I tell you they don't make them like they used to anymore."

"I guess they wouldn't Sir. Not since the invention of colour."

Bartlett eyed Charlie knowing damn well he was being smart but letting it pass, only because he was Charlie. "Are the children here yet?"

"They're just coming in Sir."

"Alright. Wilma and I will be right down."

"Thank you Mr. Flintstone…I mean Mr. President."

Abbey laughed while Bartlett shook his head, "That's a brave young man," he told his wife.

"And you've made him that way," she replied taking his arm as he lead the way out of the Oval Office.

***Three***

CJ walked up closer to Will to see if she could help him. Toby rubbed his hand across his forehead fighting the urge to keep laughing at Will's predicament. He glanced at CJ and looked surprised, "Whose child is that and where is ours?"

CJ giggled, "This is ours Toby. Geez where have you been for the past ten months?"

"That's not my son."

"Yes it is," CJ answered looking down at Keegan who was asleep in her arms.

"He's pink."

"Of course he's pink. He's Piglet from Winnie the Pooh."

Toby took Keegan from CJ's arms and gave him a quick glance over, "C'mon CJ. He's a boy. Boy's don't wear pink."

"Piglet happens to be a male costume Toby."

"But it's pink."

"Well I'm sorry but pigs don't come in blue."

"Why couldn't you have gotten him a more manly costume? He's going to be ridiculed."

CJ sighed, "He's ten months old Toby. Nobody is going to make fun of him."

"Josh will," Toby was quick to respond.

"Yeah well I highly doubt Josh will be in a position to make fun of anyone. And if he makes fun of our son it will be the last thing he ever does."

CJ leaned in and kissed Keegan on his forehead. He had woken up a few seconds ago and was now just laying still in his father's arms looking around at the decorations around him.

"I think he looks cute," Will grunted from the doorway where he was still stuck.

"Shut up Konishiki," Toby snapped.

"Where is Piper?" Toby asked his wife who had begun to yank on Will.

"She's with the other kids. She doesn't want you to see her costume yet. It's a surprise."

"Let me guess, she's probably a Ninja dressed in black," Toby teased.

"You'll find out soon enough," CJ stepped back and wiped her brow. "Man you are really stuck Will."

"I know," he practically sobbed.

CJ turned to Toby and caught site of what he was wearing, "Uh you're not wearing that."

Toby looked himself over, "Why not? I think it's a good costume."

"It's pathetic that's why. Where is the costume I bought for you?"

"I don't remember where I put it," Toby lied.

"It's hanging up on the back of your door," Will chimed in.

"Don't you have to pee?" Toby snapped at him.

"Give me Keegan and get your butt in there and change," CJ ordered. When Toby tried to argue she gave him a look and pointed to his door, "NOW!"

"Halloween sucks," Toby grumbled as he passed the baby back to CJ and followed his orders.

"Hold on Will I'm going to get some more help for you." 

"Yeah okay, that would be great. I'll just wait right here."

***The Bullpen***

"Donna your costume is fantastic," Margaret gasped as Donna came out of the washroom.

Donna spun around and opened her fan and pretended to fan herself, "You think so?"

"Oh yes. You look gorgeous."

"I love yours too. Josie right?"

Margaret tightened her belt and straightened her ears, "Yep. I always wanted to dress up as one of the Pussycats. This was all they had."

"I think it's great Margaret," Donna placed her hand on Margaret's shoulder and smiled.

"I hear that Josh is out for blood," Margaret said so low it sounded as if she was whispering.

Donna bit her bottom lip, "Yeah I was afraid of that. He wanted to go as a character from Star Trek."

"Oh I see. And they were all out of them I guess because they are so popular."

"Actually," Donna hesitated. "They had tons. But he's been so cranky to me lately that I thought he deserved a special costume."

Margaret watched as Donna's eyes twinkled, "Donna you are so bad."

Donna shrugged and giggled, "I know. Sometimes it's good to be me."

***Outside the Oval Office***

"Well look what we've got here," Bartlett said as Leo walked past Charlie's desk.

"Why it's our own Musketeer," Abbey said as Leo kissed her politely on the cheek.

"And I'm at your service for the night Mrs. Flintstone," Leo joked.

"Oh please, call me Wilma," Abbey giggled imitating Wilma Flintstone.

Leo looked Bartlett's way and nodded, "Is it Mr. Flintstone or just plain Fred tonight?"

"For you my old friend, Mr. Fred," Bartlett said putting his arm around Leo's shoulders. "Shall we get this started. I'd hate to have the children get upset if they don't start getting candy soon."

Wilma, Fred and the Musketeer were heading towards the Halloween Area where all the children would be waiting to begin collecting their candy when CJ called out for help.

Bartlett kissed his wife and told him to continue on without him and that he would be just a few minutes. Abbey walked off with CJ and Keegan while Jed and Leo went to help out Will.

As soon as they approached Will they began to laugh, "CJ said you were stuck but amazingly I thought she was just pulling my leg," Bartlett said to Will as he tried to grab hold of his arm.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"I'm a Sumo wrestler Leo. I thought it was cool."

"You look like a big bean bag," Leo offered.

Just then Toby's door opened and he stepped outside. Bartlett and Leo looked up at him and started laughing. Bartlett lost his balance and fell forward pushing on Will who was finally released from the door.

He fell through the doorway into his office landing on his side with Bartlett landing directly on top of him. Leo quickly moved to help the President up who continued to laugh at Toby.

"This is rich. You've just flashed your presidential jewels and you're laughing at me?" Toby said dryly.

"Nice legs," Leo observed and then cat-whistled. "Sexxxxy," he purred.

"Bite me," Toby offered.

"I'm not getting it," Will said as he took his time checking out Toby's costume.

"It's that Squarehead fellow isn't it?" Bartlett asked.

"Squarepants," Toby corrected. "His name is Spongebob Squarepants and he's one of Piper's favourite characters."

"So where are the pants?" Leo asked.

"Why on earth would you choose that costume?" Bartlett asked Toby.

Toby looked at Bartlett like he was from another planet, "Do you seriously think this is what I would choose if given the privilege of being able to buy my own costume? CJ picked this out because, she wanted something the children could relate too and not be scared of," he explained doing a bad rendition of CJ's voice.

"Speaking of CJ, that's a cute costume she has Keegan in," Leo said snickering.

Toby raised his hand, "Don't even get me started on that one," he lead the way out to the Halloween Area and the rest of the men followed behind him.

"They sure is some purdy legs," Bartlett teased as he walked behind Toby.

***Halloween Area***

"This is fantastic," Ginger said to Donna as they entered with Margaret and Bonnie.

Donna took in the Halloween decorations that were massively strewn throughout the room, "It is quite impressive."

"I don't understand why we're all gathering here though when we've got to be in our sections to hand out candy?" Bonnie, a.k.a Jitterbug Girl asked.

"Knowing Leo it's probably an inspection," Margaret answered.

"Oh my God is that Toby?" Ginger pointed towards Toby who was walking in with Bartlett, Leo and Will behind him.

Donna put her hand over her mouth as she giggled, "CJ is so my hero."

"Hey he has tunics on like I do," Ginger pointed down to her feet. She was dressed as a female Jester.

"Oh I have to say Will looks adorable," Bonnie said.

"His expression looks as if he's got one big 'ol wedgie," Margaret said laughing.

"It should be interesting to see him try and sit down," Ginger said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Trick or Treat (2/3)

RATING: G  
>CHARACTERS: Toby<p>

SUMMARY: Piper goes out for Halloween

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin. They are only being used with what little imagination I have.  
>FOLLOWS: It's Time You Learn to Share<p>

***Four***

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Bartlett yelled out from the center of the room. He waited for the children and the adults to stop chattering and then began.

"The First Lady and I would like to welcome everyone to Halloween at the White House. We've got a great night planned out for children and adults of all ages. If the kids could please divide up by age range then we can get them started on their way into the sections that have been created just for them."

Bartlett watched as the children scrambled into various groups. CJ came beside Toby who pretended not to have noticed her. "I know you see me Toby."

"I'm not talking to you," he pouted keeping his eyes focused straight ahead.

CJ laughed, "Oh come on. You look great."

"I look foolish and I feel even more so. And how come I have to be this Squarehead guy and you get to be sexy Cleopatra?"

"If you think this is sexy, just wait till I show you the rest of this when we get home," CJ winked.

Toby gulped, "I can be happy with this costume for a few more hours."

He searched the room for Piper but didn't see her. "CJ where's Piper?"

"She's out there. She's with her little boyfriend."

Toby nodded, "Okay. I just haven't seen her costume yet and-"

He paused and turned to CJ, "Her what?"

"Well he's a little boy and she really likes him so technically he's a boy-friend."

"Her what?" Toby demanded once more.

"Relax Toby. He's a cute little kid. His name is Donovan and his parents are-"

"Her what?" Toby said for the third time.

"Uh you're a lost cause," CJ said handing Keegan over to him. "Have fun," she waved walking away from him.

Toby stood there stunned holding Keegan at arm's length. Keegan was slapping his arms playfully and making gurgling noises and talking gibberish. "Did you know about this?" He asked Keegan as he pulled him closer to him and planted kisses on his soft chubby cheeks.

"Here's a bit of advice from Daddy to you little buddy. The women in our household are nuts," he gave Keegan a big kiss on top of his Piglet foamed ears and watched as a massive gorilla made his way towards him.

"Oh Toby am I ever happy to see you. Have you seen Donna by any chance?"

Toby stared at the hairy beast that stood before him and laughed. The gorilla was wearing a tiara with a pink bra and tutu, "Josh?" Toby asked surprised.

"Yes it's me. Ha ha at me now have you seen Donna?"

"Josh do you know what you're wearing?"

"Yes I know what I'm wearing," he hissed back. "And if I find Donna I'm going to kill her."

"She must be really pissed at you."

"You think?" Josh yelled as he flung his arms up and smacked them down against his hips. "I look like an idiot!"

"I'm sorry," Toby began to laugh. "But you're right. You really do."

"Okay Spongehead," Josh said as he walked away to find Donna.

"It's Spongebob!" Toby yelled out. Keegan was laughing away blowing bubbles in Toby's arms. "Uncle Josh is a goof," Toby said to his son.

"Hey Toby," Charlie said. "Cool costume."

"Make fun of me and die," Toby replied coolly.

"No man. I really like it. It's good for the kids to see someone they can relate too."

"Did CJ tell you to say that?"

Charlie laughed, "No she didn't, hey was that Josh?"

"Yep."

"Man he must have really pissed off Donna for her to get him that costume."

"That's my thinking."

"Have you seen Piper yet? I hear she looks adorable."

"No I haven't. I haven't been able to find her-until now," Toby pointed out a child who was standing with their back to both Charlie and Toby. "That's here there."

"How can you tell? Their back is to you," Charlie took off his black sunglasses and tried looking for a way to identify Piper from behind. He couldn't.

"Because she's the only child standing there impatiently holding a candy pumpkin basket in each hand. That my friend, is something only a child of mine would do."

Charlie laughed, "Are you kidding me?"

"She'd bring all the pillowcases in the house if we'd let her. The kid lives for candy. Here will you take Keegan for a few minutes for me please?"

"Sure, come here little buddy," Charlie said taking Keegan from Toby. "Well look at you, you're a little Piglet and you look so cute," he gave Keegan a few kisses. "You're just one happening Dude Keegan."

"Hey you," Toby whispered to Piper from behind her.

Piper twirled around, "Daddy!" she exclaimed happily.

"Well don't you look like an adorable little doll."

"I'm Raggedy Ann," she said spinning around slowly so he could see her entire costume.

"And you're a very pretty one too," Toby replied full of love as he watched his daughter twirl.

"Piper Daddy has an important question for you."

"I already know the rules. Mommy went over them lots of times in the car."

"Oh I know you're going to be good sweetie. But what Daddy wanted to ask was about Donovan."

"He's my friend."

"Right. That's what mommy said. Do you know anything about him?"

"Daddy, he's in my class. He can barely tie his own shoes."

Toby tried to think quickly, "Okay that's unfortunate for him but you know what? I was thinking that maybe you can come and join Daddy's group. Would you like that?"

Piper considered her father's offer, "No. I want to go with Donovan. He's my Halloween buddy. We have to stay close with our Halloween buddies and hold hands. If I go with you who is going to hold his hand?"

Toby grimaced, "His mother is a start."

"Oh Daddy I have to go. It's our time to go and get some candy. Look," she held up her empty pumpkin. "I've got two to collect candy." She giggled as she lowered the pumpkin, "I just loves Halloween Daddy."

Piper turned around and took a few steps forward. Toby pulled her back and squeezed her into his arms. "I love you baby," he said into her cap.

"I love you too Daddy. I's got to go now it's candy time," she pulled herself away from him and ran to catch up with her group who hadn't really moved all that far.

"I've got her Toby. Don't worry," Donna said placing her arm on his shoulder as he rose back up to his full height.

"This is stupid. I mean it's Halloween and I'm getting misty because my child is going off for an hour to collect some damn candy."

"It's not stupid. You're a father Toby. That's totally natural to feel that way."

"It just feels like she doesn't need me anymore and that's insane because she's only five."

"Be grateful you've got a child with such personality to be her own person Toby. A lot of children don't have that by the time they're ten never mind at age 5. She's always going to need you. Just maybe not as much as you need her."

Toby looked at Donna and smiled, "You're such a beautiful person Donna. I love you for that," Toby hugged Donna who was trying to hide her tears from her friend.

"That's so sweet Toby."

Piper ran back over out of breath with her pumpkins swinging back in forth in her small hands, "Daddy Daddy I forgots to tell you something."

"What baby?" Toby asked kneeling down to her level.

Piper leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I really like your costume. It's very special and you look very handsome." She gave him a fast kiss on the cheek and ran back to where her little friends were waiting.

"Need a tissue?" Donna asked.

"Oh yeah," Toby said with a large lump in his throat.

***Five***

Donna leaned against the wall for support. Her Geisha makeup was beginning to feel heavy on her skin as she closed her eyes and prayed for the night to end.

"Lady I've got to go," a small girl dressed as a pink unicorn cried as she yanked on Donna's ruby red kimono.

"Okay sweetie. Just give me a minute to find someone to help you," Donna searched around the area for a familiar face that looked capable of taking a child to the bathroom.

The only person she spotted was Josh and he was the last person whose help she wanted. Finally an intern that had started over a month ago walked past Donna.

"Excuse me," Donna said grabbing hold of her arm. "You're an intern here right?"

"Yes," the girl said not too impressed to be questioned.

"Great. Can you please do me a favour and take this little girl to the bathroom?"

"I don't know where they are down here. I work downstairs in the file room."

Donna thought for a quick second, "Okay then would you mind watching those two children right there?" She pointed to Piper and Donovan who were giggling as they tried to bob for apples.

The girl followed Donna's direction and shrugged, "I guess."

"Okay great, thank you. Raggedy Ann is Piper and the Pirate is Donovan," Donna introduced. "I won't be too long I promise."

Donna went over to where Piper was steady at work bobbing for an apple, "Piper honey, this girl is going to keep an eye on you until I get back okay. I've got to take Lilly to the bathroom."

Piper nodded and Donna grabbed hold of Lilly the Pink Unicorn and headed for the washrooms.

Donovan stopped bobbing for apples and tapped Piper on the shoulder, "Pipa I've got to pee."

"Now?" Piper asked. "I haven't gotten an apple yet. They won't stick in my teeths."

Donovan began to dance in the spot he was standing in, "I've really got to go Pipa."

Piper walked over to the girl who was watching the older children as they entered the area that was set up as a haunted house.

"Donovan has to go to the bathroom," Piper told the girl.

"You'll have to wait till the Oriental lady comes back."

"She's not Oriental. She's Aunt Donna," Piper glanced back at Donovan who looked as if he was going to cry at any minute.

"He really has to go lady."

"My name is Heather," the girl snapped.

"Are you going to take him Heather?" Piper asked pronouncing Heather's name slowly.

"No I'm not. He can hold it. If he had to go so bad he should have gone with the other kid."

"Well he didn't have to go then and he has to go now."

"Listen Paula, how about you just shut up and go back to bobbing for apples like a good little girl."

Piper's mouth dropped to the floor, "My name isn't Paula, it's Piper and you can't tell me to shut up."

"I just did."

"I'm telling on you."

"Whatever. Go away," Heather replied rolling her eyes.

"You can't tell me to go away either. I have rights!" Piper said standing up for herself.

"Yeah the right to shut up. Now do as I say or I'll have you thrown out of the building," and with that Heather grabbed one of Piper's pumpkins and began searching through it for candy.

"Hey!" Piper screamed. "That's MY candy. Give me back my candy."

Heather pushed the pumpkin hard against Piper's stomach knocking her down on her bottom. Piper couldn't believe this girl was being so mean to her. She stood back up and started to pick up the candy that had fallen out of her pumpkin.

Donovan helped her as well and once they got it all back in her pumpkin Piper, softly sobbing, took hold of Donovan by his hand, "C'mon Donovan. I'll find the way to the bathroom."

They were a few feet away from Heather when Donovan said to Piper, "I'm sorry she hurt you Piper."

"That's okay Donovan. I'm going to tell my mommy and she's going to kick her ass."

"Isn't this kind of cruel?" Ginger asked of Josh as she approached him.

Josh sat on a chair giving candy only to the kids who would do some sort of trick first. "It's called trick or treat for a reason. If they want a treat, they can do a trick."

"You're kids aren't going to rebel at all," Ginger said as he took a seat beside Josh. "What kind of tricks are we making them do?"

Josh grabbed another handful of candy from his bucket, "I'm having them recite a nursery rhyme."

"Anyone in particular?" Ginger asked as she too grabbed a handful of candy.

"I'm pretty partial to Mary Had a Little Lamb myself but knock yourself out."

Winnie the Pooh stepped up in front of Josh, "Is this the line that makes you say rhymes?"

"It sure is Winnie what have you got for me?"

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, and my mommy is a lawyer in this place and unless you give me lots of candy I'm telling."

Josh glared at Winnie the Pooh who glared back with a large smile. Josh picked up the bucket and dumped what remained into the kid's bag. "Happy Halloween," Josh said with a fake smile.

When the child walked away extremely pleased Josh mumbled, "Little shit."

Ginger went to take another handful of candy after a Bumble Bee took the last of the candy she had in his hand, "Where'd the candy go?"

"Oh yeah, we're out," Josh said getting to his feet.

"So now what?"

"Now we mingle and pretend we don't know where the candy is to refill our bucket."

"Sounds good to me."


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Trick or Treat (2/3)

RATING: G  
>CHARACTERS: Toby<p>

SUMMARY: Piper goes out for Halloween

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin. They are only being used with what little imagination I have.  
>FOLLOWS: It's Time You Learn to Share<p>

***Six***

Piper managed to lead Donovan to the bathroom but they were now lost as they tried to make their way back to Donna. "I doesn't know where we are Donovan."

"Maybe we came from that way?" Donovan asked as he pointed east.

Piper looked east and then west. She hadn't a clue as to where they were. "My candy is getting too heavy to carry."

"Mine too," Donovan agreed.

"Let's just sit down here and rest for a minute. Maybe I can think and find our way back," Piper suggested.

"Okay," Donovan took a seat on the carpet beside Piper. "I really like your costume Pipa."

"Thank you Donovan. I think you're a neat Pirate."

Donovan giggled, "I like pirates."

"I doesn't think I know any," Piper reached into her pumpkin and removed a small Aero bar. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Donovan reached into his Halloween bag and removed a Kit Kat bar. "I love Halloween."

"Me too. Candy is my favourite. I can eats it all day long."

"It's my favourite too," he giggled as he chewed on his chocolate bar.

They finished their snack and then they both got up ready to continue on their way. "I'm scared Pipa."

Piper held her hand out for Donovan, "It's okay Donovan. I'll get us back."

***Donna***

Lilly the pink unicorn ran ahead of Donna to the table where a new group of children were currently bobbing for apples. Donna glanced around for any sign of Piper and Donovan and found none. She couldn't even find the girl she had left them with.

"Oh God no," she whispered. She spun around the room a few times, her eyes scanning the children.

"Piper?" she called out. When she didn't get a response she yelled out for Donovan. Still nothing. "This can't be happening to me," she said aloud.

She ran up to a ghost who was also Madeline from the newsroom, "Madeline have you seen a little girl dressed as Raggedy Ann and a little boy dressed as a Pirate?"

"No I'm sorry I haven't Donna."

"Okay thank you." Donna searched the children once more. She spotted Charlie who was heading her way.

"Charlie!" she screamed and waved her arm frantically. She ran up to him and out of breath asked, "Charlie have you seen Piper?"

"No. I just came from the older children and the haunted house."

"Charlie I can't find her. She was here with a little boy Donovan and I left her with an intern to take Lilly to the bathroom and when I got back here she was gone."

"Whoa Donna, slow down. What is the interns name?"

Donna opened her mouth to say but then realized she didn't know it, "I, I don't know it Charlie."

"Oh My God Donna," Charlie gasped. "How could you leave them with someone you didn't even know?"

"Well it wasn't like she was a complete stranger. She's an intern here."

"Okay where?"

"Where what?" Donna asked as tears slid down her white-caked face.

"What department was she working in?"

Donna grabbed hold of Charlie's hands, "Oh she's in the file room in the basement."

"Well I guess that's a start. Alright let's go and see if we can find out who she is and where she is."

"I've got Lilly though."

Charlie looked around and spotted Ginger with Josh walking away from their area. "Stay right here." Charlie picked up the little girl who was busy bobbing for apples. "Sorry Lilly we've got to go."

"Ginger!" Charlie called out. He held Lilly sideways and she wasn't shy about kicking and screaming as she went along for the ride.

"Ginger I need you to watch this little girl and not ask me any questions."

Ginger looked at the little girl, hesitated and finally agreed. Charlie sighed with relief, "Her name is Lilly and she likes to bob for apples."

He gave Ginger a quick pat and ran back for Donna.

***Piper and Donovan***

"Are we there yet?"

"I don't know Donovan," Piper continued to lead the way through the dark halls of the West Wing. "I think this is familiar but I doesn't know."

"It's really dark."

"I know," Piper stopped walking, shrieked and released Donovan's hand.

"Pipa don't let me go," Donovan cried.

"Hold on Donovan. I forgot my flashlight. My mommy said I had to keep it in my apron incase of 'mergencies."

"Oh I think this is one of those times," he replied too scared to look around.

Piper clicked on a small purple flashlight, "This should help us." She took hold of Donovan once again and started to go straight. They came to a staircase.

"Donovan, do you remember going up the stairs?"

"I can't remember," he whined.

Piper shrugged her shoulders as she stood looking at the stairs, "I can't either." She decided that they were going to try them and see where it lead them. It looked brighter down there than it did up where they were currently standing and she was terrified of the dark and wanted so badly to find her parents.

Together they slowly walked down the stairs. They heard laughter and so they picked up the pace and ran down the stairs as fast as their little legs would carry them.

There were a group of kids standing with an adult whose back was to them. "Well look at what we've got here." A scary looking skeleton said to his friends as Piper and Donovan approached.

"It's an ugly old doll and a lame pirate," a football player answered.

"She's not ugly," Donovan said protecting Piper. "Take that back."

"Yeah," Piper added. "Take that back."

Instead of taking it back the skeleton took Donovan's bag from his hands. Donovan instantly began to cry. "HEY!" Piper shouted. "Give that back."

The kids started laughing as they ransacked Donovan's bag. As the adult began to turn around the skeleton threw the bag back at Donovan.

"He stole his candy," Piper shouted pointing to the skeleton.

The adult looked their way, "I did not," he argued motioning to his friend the football player.

"He didn't," the football player lied.

Piper got so angry she kicked the skeleton as hard as she could. He grabbed a hold of his leg and screamed for the adult. "This little brat just kicked me."

The adult finally came over, "Where did you two just come from?"

"The bathroom," Piper answered with attitude. "He took Donovan's candy. Do something."

"I've got this," a voice said from above where they were standing. Piper glanced up to see Charlie smiling down at her.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed. "You've found us."

Donna came running down the stairs. She swept Piper up in her arms and looked her over, "Are you hurt?"

"No. But I'm mad as hell."

"Oh God Piper don't let your father catch you saying that," Donna said as she put Piper back down.

Charlie came over and told the adult she could leave and that he would take over the group of kids from here on in.

The adult left and as soon as he did Charlie spun on the skeleton and the football player, "Give the boy back his candy."

"We didn't take nothing," they lied in unison.

"Yes they did. They stole his candy," Piper shouted.

"If Raggedy Ann says you stole his candy then I believe her. Now I'm going to give you to the count of three to give the Pirate back his candy."

Reluctantly the boys began to slowly search through the bags and produced a few rockets and suckers. "They took all his chocolate bars too," Piper blabbed.

"Shut up," the skeleton said to Piper.

Charlie grabbed the bags out of both the football player and the skeleton's hands at the same time, "I'd watch what you say to her."

He held open the one bag and began to rummage it of all its chocolate bars. He then placed them in Donovan's bag. Then he did the same with the other kid's bag.

"You can't do that," they cried.

"I just did," Charlie said back not even batting an eye as he continued to place their good candy into Donovan's bag. Donovan stood there bug eyed, not believing he was getting his candy back and then some.

"Thank you Mister," he said to Charlie.

Charlie gave him a pat on the head, "No problem Pirate Man." He looked at Donna, "How about you take these two back and I'll take care of this group here."

Donna nodded and proceeded to exit with Piper and Donovan. Piper turned and stuck her tongue out at the two mean boys.

***Seven***

The door to the Oval Office and CJ flew inside fuming with rage, "Where the hell is she?"

Donna stepped before CJ and placed her hand on CJ to comfort her, "It's been taken care of CJ."

"Oh no it hasn't! Not by a long shot. Where is the little bitch? I want her in front of me so that I can put my hands on her myself."

"The President has already had her removed from the building CJ. And Piper and Donovan are fine," Leo said as he motioned towards the children who were on the floor happily eating away at their candy.

"Piper!" CJ exclaimed as she quickly ran over to her daughter. Piper got excited when she spotted her mother and even dropped her candy that she had been working hard on.

"Mommy! Look, we got all kinds of good candy. And not the cheap stuff either," Piper pointed out happily.

CJ grabbed hold of Piper and frantically began to look her over, "Baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine mommy."

CJ pulled Piper into her arms, "I'm so sorry sweetie. I should have been with you." CJ turned towards the adults, "Toby was right."

Piper wiggled her way out of her mother's arms, "Don't tell Daddy. Please don't tell Daddy."

CJ looked back at Piper, "Honey we have to tell him. This isn't something we can keep from him."

"No," Piper almost cried. "If you does that then he'll never let me go anywheres. And I is already not allowed to go back to the zoo. What if he won't let me come here either?"

"She's got a point CJ," Josh said above a whisper. "If Toby learns about tonight he's going to freak. And you know how he gets where Piper is concerned?"

"You know, both Piper and Josh have a point," Abbey told her as well.

CJ sighed, "I can't not tell him."

"Why not?" Will asked as he tried to sit down.

"Because he'd kill me," CJ replied surprised that they were even suggesting they hide what had happened tonight from Toby.

"So you bend the truth a little bit. Maybe leave out a few details, what harm can that do?"

"Sir, I can't believe you of all people would dare suggest such a thing."

President Bartlet shrugged, "Maybe I'm seeing things differently through you guys. We all know how protective Toby is over this precious little one. I can guarantee he will overact and lose his mind over this unfortunate incident. I say we tone the story down a little, make it smaller somewhat so that he can still rant and rave but then get over it and move on."

CJ looked back at her daughter who was eagerly nodding her approval, "Sounds good to me," Piper stated.

"I don't know," CJ hesitated.

"She's fine CJ. There isn't a scratch on her," Donna informed her friend.

"Where is Squareshorts by the way?" Josh asked the room.

"It's Squarepants you jerk," Donna shot back.

"Charlie's keeping him busy. We wanted to find CJ first before we alerted Toby," Leo explained.

"I think I should go and return Donovan to his mother," CJ stood up and patted Piper's wig.

"Uh CJ, where's the baby?"

"Keegan's with Margaret. I guess I should gather the men in my family and take them home too," she said to Abbey with a chuckle.

Piper and Donovan gathered up their candy and said their goodbyes to everyone. Bartlet waved the children over to his desk where he pulled out 2 medium sized baggies. "Hide these," he instructed. "So when your parents take away your candy because you've reached the sugar limit, you'll have these to fall back on."

Piper and Donovan accepted the candy gladly and departed with CJ. Bartlet was laughing when he caught his wife's eye, "What?" he asked innocently.

"Josiah Bartlet I can't believe you just did that," she reprimanded.

"As long as it's not my walls those kids are bouncing off of, why should I care?" he laughed and clapped his hands together, "Besides, any little bit I can do to help make Toby's life a tad bit harder, I sort of find that as my mission in life."


End file.
